1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to molded plastic hats and relates in particular to a hat formed of a particular vinyl material which blocks the transmission of harmful ultraviolet rays.
2. Description of Prior Developments
Attention has been directed to the need for protecting the skin from the harmful effects of sunlight. Dermatologists caution against prolonged skin exposure to ultraviolet light which can cause serious damage to unprotected skin.
In response to this need for protection from the sun, numerous hats have been made available in a wide variety of materials and styles. Although cloth hats absorb some wavelengths of radiation, they are not particularly well suited to absorb ultraviolet radiation. Significantly, large brimmed hats that offer better sun protection are often not worn because they easily blow off in the wind.
Plastic hats are also available but are not particularly well suited for use in intense sunlight and heat. The stiff unyielding structure of conventional plastic hats makes them uncomfortable for use in hot weather. Moreover, because conventional plastic hats are stiff, they do not readily conform to varying head profiles and are prone to being blown away in the wind.
Virtually everyone that has worn a large brimmed hat has experienced wind blowing the hat off. A unique hat clip has been designed to eliminate this problem as described below.
Accordingly, a need exists for a plastic hat which blocks harmful ultraviolet rays yet which is comfortable to wear in hot weather. A further need exists for such a hat which readily accommodates various head sizes while providing adequate ventilation to promote cooling air flow within the hat.
The present invention has been developed to fulfill the needs noted above and therefore has as an object the provision of a plastic hat which is molded from a specific vinyl composition which effectively blocks the transmission of ultraviolet light.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a vinyl plastic hat which is soft and pliable, and which accommodates varying head sizes.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a vinyl plastic thermoformed hat which provides significant air cooling openings into the crown of the hat to prevent sweating.
Still another object of the invention is the provision of a vinyl hat which tightly grips a wearer""s head and resists being blown off by wind.
Another object of the invention is to provide a vinyl hat with a downwardly sloping front brim for deflecting wind and further preventing the hat from being blown off a wearer""s head.
Another object of the invention is to provide a large brim hat having a positive anti-blow-off capability in brisk wind.
These and other objects are met in accordance with the present invention which is directed to a vinyl hat which is formed of a specific vinyl plastic composition which effectively blocks the transmission of ultraviolet sun rays. With a material thickness as low as 0.012 inch, ultraviolet rays can be completely blocked The vinyl hat not only blocks UV rays, but is also designed to stay on one""s head even in high winds. Moreover, by using a thin sheet of vacuum-formed vinyl, the resulting molded hat maintains its shape, yet is easily deformed and pliable.
A specially designed internal headband elastically conforms to different head sizes while snugly retaining the hat on a wearer""s head. The headband is spaced apart from the interior crown walls to provide cooling air passages between the hat and a wearer""s head.
The elastic headband is removably mounted within the crown of the hat with removable plastic clips. These clips are placed outside of the crown, over four slots, and can be arranged in an interweaving manner with an elastic band which is pulled through the slots. A layer of anti-glare material is applied to the underside of the hat brim to reduce sun glare and enhance the wearer""s vision.
The aforementioned objects, features and advantages of the invention will in part, be pointed out with particularity, and will, in part, become obvious from the following more detailed description of the invention, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings which form an integral part thereof.